


Star Struck

by WeWillSpockYou



Series: Star Struck [1]
Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Urbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another entry in the Master Nation Challenge. </p><p>Chris is trying to get some information out of Karl and he has funny way of getting Karl to COME out with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris by WeWillSpockYou

“Hi gorgeous.” Chris said as Karl’s face came into focus on his computer screen.

“Hi Princess.” Chris’ stomach flipped whenever Karl called him ‘Princess.’

“How was the Con today, any interesting questions?” Of course there were interesting questions, one question in particular. Chris wanted to know if Karl would fess up.

“Aw, you know, same old thing, who do I like better Bones or Dredd, will there be a Dredd sequel, stuff like that.”

“Come on K, no one asked anything _remotely_ interesting?” Chris reached down and grabbed the hem of his tee and started to tug it up. “Maybe if I take my shirt off a better answer will come to you.” Chris pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. His hair was longer than usual and was sticking up funny after the shirt had carded through it. He walked his hands down his chest, rubbing his skin and licking his tongue out at his lips.

“Oh wait, now that you mention it there was something interesting…Someone brought up Eomer and The Lord of the Rings.”

That beautiful Kiwi bastard was playing hard to get. That was okay, two could play that game. “Man, I love that book and I’ll never forget the first time I saw you in that movie.”

Chris stood up and unbuttoned his pants. He knew the webcam was capturing him from the abs down. He reached into his boxers and gave his cock a squeeze. He moaned a little louder than usual so the speakers would pick up his voice. “You looked huge in all that armor.” Chris said, giving his cock another squeeze. “All that long blonde hair blowing around your face.” He pushed his jeans down off the back of his ass and brought his hands around to palm his cock again. “This is what I was doing in the movie theater, Karl.” He was working his hand slowly over his cock. “You still there Kiwi?”

“Fuuuuuuck Chrissss.” He loved the way his name sounded in Karl’s accent, it was almost enough to make him come then and there.

Chris shucked his boxers down to his knees and just let his cock bob in front of the camera for Karl to see, he knew there was a drop of pre-come on the tip of his cock, knew it would drive him crazy. “Man that scene when the guards grab you and start hauling you out of the room? Fuck, I jacked off to that for months, thinking what it would have been like to put my hands on you like that.” Speaking of jacking, Chris slid his hand up his cock, squeezing more pre-come out of the head, massaging it into his skin. Chris kept lightly stroking.

“You wouldn’t believe the spank party I had the day I found out we would be working together.” His hand kept stroking his cock. Chris was using short, fast strokes and started breathing a little harder. “I must have come five times that night thinking about what it would be like to meet you.”

“Fuck, so close Karl. Then there was the day we met. I was so star struck I stuttered my own name when you shook my hand. This hand, Karl, this hand here, the one I’m jacking myself off with thinking of you, thinking of…Fuck.”Chris’ cock erupted all over his hand. His head was tilted back and he was yelling Karl’s name. He could feel his come, hot on his stomach and running down his fingers. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair when his cock finished spasming.  Looking up at the screen he noticed Karl’s right hand was also covered in his own release.

“Someone may have asked if I was star struck by any members of the Star Trek cast.” Karl said, sheepishly.

“Oh really? And your answer was…” Chris licked at the come on his hand.

“You, Princess, it’s always been you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I admit it, I LOVE Urbine fic! I should write more of it but these boys don't chat with me as often as Jim and Bones.
> 
> This fic was prompted by a question Karl Urban fielded at Emerald City Comic Con last weekend. Someone asked if Karl was star struck by any of his Star Trek cast mates and Karl said Chris Pine. You should know by now Karl that you can't go around saying things like that...loose lips launch ships in this case not to mention spawning fanfic!
> 
> GUYS! Send me Urbine prompts if you want more of these two crazy boys!


	2. Karl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl's point of view of chapter one.

Karl knew what his princess wanted to hear... But he wanted to see what Chris was willing to do to get the information. When Chris stood up, showing off those delicious abs and mouthwatering cock Karl reached towards the screen to touch. His fingers hit the screen just as he heard Chris moaning pornographically through the speakers. His heart started to race.

“You looked huge in all that armor.” He heard Chris moan and snorted; ever the geek his princess was, even while jerking off. Karl reached down and rubbed his palm over his cock. He’d jerked off in the shower earlier, wanting to make this last with Chris but his princess sure did a number on his refractory period.

His cock was already perking up again, pressing at the opening of his boxers. “All that long blonde hair blowing around your face.” God, Karl thought, that had been annoying as fuck. Of course Chris thought it was hot. He watched, mouth hanging open, as Chris pulled down his jeans until they caught on his luscious ass. Karl painfully wanted to be in the same room as that ass....

He pulled his now fully hard cock through the opening on his boxers as Chris told him that he’d jacked off in the movie theatre. He could picture it in his mind, all too well. Baby faced princess Pine, cock in hand in a dark theatre. His mouth watered as the screen showed what his dirty mind imagined.

“You still there Kiwi?” Karl could hear the breathiness in Chris’ voice and it made him tingle. That was for him. The visual, the mouthwatering visual in front of him, was for him. He felt a sizzle up his spine.

“Fuuuuuuuck Chrissssss.” He moaned as he ran his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. He bit his lip as Chris finally dropped his boxers and milked pre-come out of his own cock. Karl felt his mouth watering, remembering the taste of it. He swallowed hard and thrust into his fist, once.

Chris was teasing himself as he teased Karl and Karl was surprised to find that he liked it a lot. Fuck, this little princess was gonna be the death of him, talking about “rings” in that voice while he jacked off. Karl tightened his fist and slipped his other hand down to cup his balls through the soft cotton of his boxers. He tuned back in to what Chris was saying.

“You wouldn’t believe the spank party I had the day I found out we would be working together.” Chris’ hand sped up and Karl matched his strokes, unable to stop the little thrusts of his hips at the same time. At the thought of Chris being as excited to work with him as he was to work with the princess. Fuck.

“Fuck, so close Karl. Then there was the day we met. I was so star struck I stuttered my own name when you shook my hand.” Karl focused on the hand, matching movements as best he could while trying not to come too soon. He wanted to see Chris come on himself. He wanted to see that pretty cock shoot all over the place. He tugged his balls and tried to listen to Chris again.

“This hand, Karl. This hand here, the one I’m jacking myself off with thinking of you, thinking of...fuck.” Chris came, shooting all over his hand. Karl opened his mouth without thinking, wanting to catch it on his tongue. He fucked his hips up into his hips one more time as he watched Chris’ cock erupting. His orgasm raced up his spine and caught him off guard as he came, spurting all over his hand. He distantly heard Chris yelling his name and wanted to answer but Chris had literally stolen his breath away.

He looked at the screen to see that Chris had sat back down and was looking him in the eyes again. He tried to find his voice as he watched Chris start to bring his hand up towards his mouth. He mirrored the action.

“Someone may have asked if I was star struck by any members of the Star Trek cast.” He practically whispered. His tongue flashed over his dry lips as Chris’ eyes sparkled.

“Oh really? And your answer was...” Chris trailed off, wet hand hovering in front of his pink lips.

“You, princess, it’s always been you.” Chris smiled huge as his tongue swiped out over the mess on his fingers and Karl was helpless to do anything other than join him.


End file.
